


El Hecho De Que Las Sillas No Sienten Nada Debe Quedar Asentado

by ForeverAndDespues



Series: UA de las Sillas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri es una silla, las sillas no tienen sentimientos, por que quisieron mas de esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndDespues/pseuds/ForeverAndDespues
Summary: Yuuri es una silla.





	El Hecho De Que Las Sillas No Sienten Nada Debe Quedar Asentado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984299) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



> una vez más!!! UNA OBRA DE ARTE SERIA!!!!1!!! Trabajé muy duro y me esforcé para hacer esto!!! El UA de Silla!Yuuri es mi favorito!!!!! Una vez más, /Yuuri/ está en cursiva porque es una MARCA..
> 
>  **Nota de la traductora** : Este es, por lejos, mi fic favorito en todo el fandom. Así que, Acompañenme A Ver Esta Triste Historia...

 

 _Yuuri_ es una silla.

  
Sin sentimientos, sin pensamientos, sin reacción o acción alguna.

  
Porque _Yuuri_ es una silla.

  
Un día vino un hombre. Simplemente otro hombre más. _Yuuri_ no reaccionó ante él porque _Yuuri_ es una silla.

  
El hombre se sentó sobre _Yuuri_ , al igual que tantos otros, tantos traseros, todo el tiempo.

  
_Yuuri_ no reaccionó ante nada de lo que hizo el hombre porque _Yuuri_ es una silla.

  
El hombre compró a _Yuuri_. Y se sienta sobre _Yuuri_ cotidianamente.

  
Sin embargo, una vez más, que se sepa y sea dado a conocer públicamente, que _Yuuri_ no tuvo reacción alguna, ni siquiera emocional, ante el trasero de Victor encima suyo, porque, como se ha explicado anteriormente, _Yuuri_ es una silla.

**Author's Note:**

> las sillas no tienen sentimientos, tontuelos. pero yo si asi que nada de arena!!!11!!!1uno!!
> 
>  **Nota de la traductora:** No soy fanática del angst, pero esto... increíble.


End file.
